(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and to a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a dam formed using an inkjet process to prevent an underfill material from bleeding and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices become larger in capacity, more lightweight, and thinner, semiconductor packages are also required to be of higher density, miniaturized, and thinner. In flip chip packages that meet the above-mentioned requirements, a flip chip is typically mounted on a substrate and an underfill material is injected between the flip chip and the substrate to protect an active surface of the flip chip and bumps. However, a bleeding of the underfill material may be caused in a dispensing process for injecting the underfill material. The underfill material may in turn contaminate bonding pads for wire bonding on the substrate or ball pads of a top package in a package on package (POP), and thus, an assembling failure may be caused. Therefore, the bleeding of the underfill material may be an obstacle in reducing the size of a package.
A dam may be formed on a substrate to prevent an underfill material from bleeding. In the conventional art, the dam is formed on the substrate by printing a solder resist in the course of manufacturing the substrate, and afterwards, a semiconductor chip is mounted on the substrate having the dam and an underfill material is deposited between the semiconductor chip and the substrate. However, as the dam is formed in the course of manufacturing the substrate, the height of the dam for effectively control the bleeding of the underfill material may not be increased or various pattern shapes of dams may not be formed, and an additional method of forming the dam must also be performed. Also, there may be a limit in the coining height during coining of solder on pads (SOPs) due to the dam.